The End of a Thought
by LoveTheChosen
Summary: When Zelos is wounded and falls into a coma, he winds up finding out what his future could be like...if he makes the right choices. But is this future really what he wants? Rated T to be safe. PROLOGUE REWRITE UP - OFF HIATUS.


A/N: After rediscovering this fandom after the longest time, I've decided to try this again. It's been almost four years, but I'd like to give it another shot. I'm trying to keep this on the same story, so the reviews and alerts and all will stay the same, but please know that this is a complete rewrite of the original Prologue. The original featured Kratos instead of Mithos, and while he was largely out of character, I found it funny that after watching "One Other Symphony" (the Kratos story from Tales of Fandom), the conversation I had written between Kratos and Zelos had taken place between Mithos and Zelos, although at a different point in the game. So the rewrite is inspired by the original, but based on the beginning of "One Other Symphony".

While this opening is significantly longer, I'm still trying to rediscover my style, so please bear with me until chapter two, where hopefully more of the Sheelos elements will return. Thank you for reading. And please drop me a short comment, let me know if it's worth continuing.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Ugh, Zelos, I can't believe you! Raine was sick, you were supposed to be finding a doctor, not flirting with your groupies!"

"Oy, Sheena~ Don't hit me…"

"Oh, um… it's true! He really did get those women to look for the doctor, Sheena!"

"Colette… He's just saying that so he won't get into trouble! If it weren't for Mithos and Genis, Raine would still be seriously sick, maybe even dead!"

Seated around the table at Altessa's house, the party had just come together after a long day. Raine, who had suddenly come down with the Ozette Flu, was bedridden the entire day, while the rest of the group had split up to look for a doctor. Or at least, that's what the plan had been. Ultimately, it was Mithos who came up with the idea to search for the Fandalia flower in the Fooji Mountains, and Genis who tagged along, fighting monsters to cure his sister.

"Hey, hey, hey… The squirts had it under control. And besides, at least my intentions were good, right hunny? Unlike my bud here, sleeping through all the excitement," teased Zelos, flippantly waving his hand in Lloyd's direction.

Lloyd scratched his head, looking down sheepishly. "Sh-shut up! I was tired, that's all…"

"It's okay, Lloyd! I'm sure you did your best!"

"Heh, thanks Colette. Say, Mithos, how'd you know to get that flower… The… Fan-something-or-other?"

Mithos looked surprised, then nervously stammered, "Um, yes, you see… My sister, she caught the Ozette Flu once, as well. We searched everywhere for the Fandalia, and found it just in time, then too."

"Wow Mithos, you really are amazing! I can't believe you've cured the Ozette Flu twice now! I'd never even heard of it before!"

"That's hardly surprising, coming from you, bud~"

The smell of Risotto hung in the air, as Tabatha prepared dinner while the friends poked fun at one another. It was a cheerful atmosphere, with the small, cozy house and the crackling of the fire, laughter ringing throughout the room. Each person was comforted to see Raine feeling better, and even to be joining in the fun. It had been a stressful day, and with many more soon to follow, this breath of fresh air amid the raging storm was a pleasant treat for Zelos and his companions. Even as dinner was served and eaten, Genis and Mithos were praised for their quick thinking and bravery during their short journey.

It was only after their plates were cleaned, washed, and dried that the conversation turned somber.

"So, Mithos, your sister had the Ozette Flu? That had to be scary. I mean, the Ozette Flu is pretty serious, right? We're lucky you knew how to cure it with Raine, but if we didn't…" Sheena trailed off.

"Now that you mention it… Mithos, your sister…" Genis grew quiet, suddenly regretting the question he had started.

"…I'm sorry… I'm just going to step out for some air…"

The young half-elf got up and walked to the door, while the rest of them gazed sadly after him. Whatever had happened to Mithos' sister, it must have been hard for him to talk about. Feeling guilty for driving off their friend with a sore subject, the group settled into an uncomfortable silence. Sheena brushed her hair out of her eyes, while Genis coughed, and Colette shifted a little in her seat. Uncomfortable with the awkwardness floating around the table, Zelos stood.

"Well, well… Now that the lovely Lady Raine is feeling better, I s'pose no one will mind if I get dressed up and go for a midnight stroll, now, will they?"

"Humph. You just want to fly to Meltokio to be with your floozies, and try to sneak in unnoticed tomorrow morning."

"Awww, my violent banshee, you aren't jealous, are you? You can always come with me, I'm sure none of my other fans will mind~"

"Of course I'm not jealous! Why would I be? Because you're obnoxious and full of yourself? I would never join the "Master Zelos" fanclub, not if I was paid!"

"Ouch, hunny, you've wounded my pride! Lloyd, how 'bout you, wanna come?"

"What?!" asked Sheena and Lloyd together.

"Lloyd… why are you surprised too? We just need more bonding time, that's all~"

Seeing the looks on everyone's faces – shock, mixed with disgust, mostly – Zelos stood up, brushing his hair behind his back. Crossing the short space to the door he gave a small wave to the rest of the party and said, "I'll just be gone for a liiiittle bit, so don't miss me too much~!"

The sun had just set, and although a faint glow could be seen just beyond the horizon, the forest thickened right outside of Altessa's door, and the trees blocked out any heat that may have lingering in the surrounding area. A gentle breeze floated through the trees, rustling leaves, and blowing the Chosen's bright red hair behind him, adding to the chill. Pulling his vest tighter around himself, trying to retain what little warmth had not yet escaped, he started pacing back and forth a short way into the woods.

"Obnoxious and full of myself…?" Zelos sighed and continued pacing. He knew that it was only this Chosen persona he had built up. It was true; he hid his true feelings under the uncaring mask that was the Chosen, and hardly anyone had ever seen him be himself. Even if they had, they probably wouldn't remember, he had been hiding for so long. Only two people ever let on that they knew what Zelos had been trying so hard to deny – all the emotions he kept hidden under the barrier that he erected. Sebastian, of course, had been there through all of his master's life, and had served the Wilder family for long before even Zelos was born. The second, though, he had never meant to let affect him like she had. A young ninja from the outcast village of Mizuho, come to Meltokio to study the art of summoning.

She had been so naïve… In fact, Zelos doubted she even knew who or what the Chosen was at first. He had always looked forward to their secret meetings in the commoner's district of Meltokio. After his mother's death, he'd been expected to grow up so quickly, accepting duties of the Church, and attending parties and public gatherings… Even if his life was crumbling around him, no one wanted a Chosen who was sad or depressed, and Zelos had been told time and time again, he must serve the people of Tethe'alla. But Sheena was the one person who hadn't expected him to put on his front; she didn't care about his money or his status. They were friends because she enjoyed his company, not because she wanted something from him.

Once their friendship was discovered, however, it was over in a heartbeat. The people who flocked to and worshipped him were appalled by his unconcern for her status and culture, and he was ordered to stay away from her. Unsurprisingly, her time in the labs was increased, and shortly after, she was dispatched to the legendary Sylvarant to gather intelligence on their Chosen. Between her missions, she would hear talk of the Chosen's ventures; she couldn't believe it was the same Zelos Wilder she was so close to years ago. Even now, deep within her heart, she couldn't bring herself to admit that this lifestyle was truly what he wanted. And perhaps that's why, through her annoyance at his perverted jokes and advances on her, she still held the same fondness she once had for him. Clinging to the hope that maybe she could bring his old self back, she kept her patience with him and through her yelling and reprimanding, the ninja's concern and affection for the Chosen was evident.

Without her, however, Zelos had put on a smile and greeted his people with the uncaring attitude that remained even now. Everyone had fussed over him, making him more than just the Chosen of the Church of Martel. No, he was much more like a pop idol now, attending parties and flattering young women, Zelos had gone well beyond his duties for the church. And now, it was too late to go back. Everyone knew what they expected of him, so there was no way out. Death would be the only way to be the true Zelos again, able to feel and express his hurt, and even his love, true love, not the false flattery he gave his fans. He had convinced himself that being in love with the Summoner was selfish… Selfish that it wasn't what the people of Tethe'alla expected of him, and selfish that if his feelings were ever realized, they would be torn apart instantly. If, by some miracle, she felt the same way about him, she would end up hurt by his impending marriage to another woman to carry on the Chosen's lineage, just as his parents had been. Suppressing his feelings was the only way he had ever known.

Which is why, when he was approached by the Seraphim Kratos Aurion, with an offer from the leader of Cruxis, he had accepted immediately. He was already playing several sides, reporting to the Renegades, the King, and tagging along with Lloyd's party, why not add another? And it was Lord Yggdrasil who had made him the sweetest deal of them all. Freedom from the Chosen title, with his little sister in the position she had always wanted, and free from the abbey she had spent her whole life in anyway. Spending his whole life serving others in the name of the church, no one would believe that he would be _this _selfish. So he would go through with the plan, and cooperate however he could with the half-elven leader of Cruxis.

Zelos crossed the area he had been pacing across, only to plop down under a nearby tree. Leaning against the rough bark, he let his head fall back, hair tangling in the moss on the surface, tilting his face skywards. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and weighed his options, once more searching for a way to make his life make sense again, like it had when he was too little to understand things like "Chosen" or "duties".

"If I can just go through with this, I'll be in the clear. Seles'll get what she's always wanted, and I'll get what I want. But…" His thoughts turned again to the strange combination of humans and half-elves sleeping not to far from where he sat. Would he really be able to betray them all? Colette… Lloyd… they were both so pure, thinking that everything was really so simple that there would be one cure-all answer to everyone's problems. "Hah, those country bumpkins… No matter what happens, there'll always be someone not happy with the outcome."

A crunching off in the distance caused Zelos to jolt his head up. Remembering that there were angels other than himself nearby, he stepped softly towards the noise. Hesitantly looking through the trees, he caught a glimpse of yellow by a far off shrub. As the swordsman approached, Mithos Yggdrasil stepped out of the shadows.

"Taking your sweet time, weren't you, Chosen? I thought you'd know that the closer we are the more likely Colette is to overhear us. You aren't the only one with heightened senses, you filthy human."

Choosing to ignore the quips being thrown at him, Zelos responded, "Yeah, well, aren't you having fun playing at being friends with that shrimp?"

The boy scowled, and exhaled sharply. "I wouldn't expect _you _to understand, you're far too childish, Chosen," he spat.

"Well, well~ I may just have to tell the others what you're planning then~"

"I couldn't guarantee the lives of you or your sister if that were to happen," Mithos growled. "Besides, you have no idea what I'm really planning. You still think that Colette is worthless to me."

Zelos' eyes widened. "You mean… What about her Chronic whatever?"

"We're traveling to cure that now, right? And I allowed it. So it must be of use to me then?"

"So… Just what are you planning?"

"Don't worry about it for now. When the opportunity arises, I'll bring her with me to Welgaia. Or maybe… I'll have her delivered to me…" Mithos trailed off, apparently lost in thought. "Yes, Lloyd and the others will be traveling to the Tower of Salvation soon to recover a Mana Fragment to cure Colette. Then, you'll hand her over."

Zelos narrowed his eyes and swallowed with difficulty. After a few seconds, he gave a short nod. He would go along with it for now. While he was still playing all sides, he had time to think about which side his loyalty would ultimately lie with.

Mithos looked at the so called 'filthy human' with suspicion, but eventually shook his head. "Very well, I suppose the others will miss us if we're gone for too much longer. Wait a bit before coming back… but considering how long it took for you to get here, I doubt I need to tell you that."

"Yeah, yeah~ I'm coming."

Zelos had a lot to think about in the coming weeks. Still unsure of Lord Yggdrasil's true intentions, he still had to decide to go with his usual strongest side, or if he would wind up betraying his true nature once again and stick by his friends. And, as always, there was that little problem of the ninja he had fallen for, and her apparent hatred for him. Ruffling his hair yet again, he set off at a slow trek back to Altessa's cottage.

Slipping in through the front door, Zelos entered the sleeping quarters that most of the group shared. Stopping short of his bed, he crossed silently over to where his banshee slept. Brushing a strand of hair off her sleeping face, he chuckled to himself.

"Looks like I managed to slip in unnoticed after all…" he said softly. Looking after her sleeping form for a few seconds, he turned and peeled back the covers on the bed that he had claimed earlier. All of the options weighed on his mind, and with a short sigh, he settled onto his back to sleep. The decisions would have to wait.


End file.
